We are Warriors: Nautilus
by NyanTacocat
Summary: The main summary is in the beginning of the story. The main idea is based on a series created by Elhini Prime. Credit for characters and the like is given in the story. Some characters in the character list may not be present till later.


I have received permission by Elhini Prime, the original creator for this idea. Elhini Prime if you see this and are upset immediately message me and I will swiftly remove this and publish a written apology, the only character here who was an original OC by me is *Alexander*(who has not yet appeared), all other are property of Riot Games( .com, I am in no way associated with Riot Games this is here purely for the purpose of giving credit where it is due) or Elhini Prime, while the plot for the story is my design, the story it is related too is owned by Elhini Prime. If anyone wants too comment or suggest please leave a comment, enjoy.

They rolled above him, the same way they did every day, unending unceasing. The waves had long since disappeared from his view, but he knew he could feel the currents that made them against his chest as he moved. They didn't stop him though, nothing could as he trudged on into the never ending darkness, only illuminated by the constant red glow from his eyes. The lack of vision could not stop him thought, just as everything else he had encountered the darkness was only a trifling matter. He didn't need to see where he was going his partner guided his body as if it were automatically made to go towards their goal.

His footfalls were light under the water, but if one was down there with him they would still feel the ground shake from the power of his steps. His steps innumerable but each held the same power and stride as those thousands he had already traversed. Unending were his steps for unending was his energy, he had his limits like any creature but his were hundreds of times beyond even those of some of the greatest creatures to roam the earth. Unlike any other creature though was his need to eat or sleep, he did not have either, for he was just that not a creature or a dinosaur but a thing.

However if one looked at him while on land they would think he was one of them, just an ordinary looking man. However when he entered the water he appeared warped and changed, his legs looked thicker, almost perfectly cylindrical but the biggest change was the seemingly solid plates of unknown metal that covered them like armor. His pelvis and chest appeared solid almost sculpted into flat but slightly angled surfaces, made of metal similar in appearance to those on his legs. His arms broad and similar to the rest of the coverings on his body. However his right arm ws not like the other parts, there was gap along his wrist from which a thick linked rusty chain emerged. It had no apparent need to be held as it just emerged from the gap, if one linked into the you would see naught but inky blackness.

Even stranger still was the chains end, which fed along his arm to a large ships anchor held firmly within his metal shielded palm. It looked like any other, however it appeared a little longer and was layered in light rust, as if the build up kept being shaken off or scraped away regularly. Every Part of his abnormal body was covered along the edges and near joints in green lines, they seemed to glow but they didn't give off any seeable light. Even more peculiar however was his head, rounded beyond normal, it was solid looking and metal like the rest but where eyes would be was a rectangle. It was dark, pitch black shining a light into it wouldn't change the darkness within, however perched within were two black seemingly floating red orbs of malicious looking design.

However while he himself was strange where he was and were he was headed where just as if not stranger. He was approximately 34,000 feet underwater, trudging along the seafloor, in one direction steady as a compass pointing north. His location couldn't really be described as the only light still came as a dull glow from his eyes. He travelled along his goal he didn't himself know but his partner guided him, before they had entered the water he had said they were heading to the middle of the pacific. Why, he didn't know and his partner didn't either he just said that when he looked at the map of the oceans they had seen on the walls he felt a urge he hadn't felt since a long time ago.

However headless of the danger they marched, until they stopped, for what they saw before them defied their understanding. They had felt it however long before they had seen it, the sense of something tugging at their combined conscious drawing them further steadily. When they saw it however they could both feel each others sense of shock, it stretched before them an ocean floor of dark slime. It was no more than an inch thick but appeared to wither and writhe as if it was its own furious ocean, however upon seeing it the urge to move forward just grew stronger so onward they marched. The slime seemed to stretch for miles along the sea floor however it suddenly stopped and they soon learned why. A section of the sea floor a few hundred feet deep and the same width across was gone. Not move or shifted but it appeared as if a massive ice cream scooper had carved a hole on the see floor.

However stranger things were to be seen, the hole was made of ordinary ocean floor but peculiarly there was no slime on it, however the slime along its rim reached out into the hole a few feet in places with tentacle like appendages as if searching for something that had been there before. Then he felt it, the burning sensation he knew all too well, the sight of the tentacle had stirred something within his partner, and this feeling could only mean one thing, RAGE. Never before however had it been this violent and malevolent in nature, it seemed to wallow out from every fiber of altered being, and he relinquished control. His partner had shown this side of himself before, one night when they had been concerned in an alley by a group of thugs who thought he belonged to a rival gang.

He had tried to reel in the immense anger as they taunted and pummeled him, however eventually he let go thus for the first time transforming on dry land. This incident let him experience his new power for the first time above the water, he had never realized before but he would grow a meter at least he thought, his armor would sink out of his skin seamlessly as if it was being dredged up from the depths of his soul. He had swung his hand and his anchor appeared, he brandished it as a club knowing how to before he had ever thought of it. The water in the alley had appeared to react and move as he walked and moved nothing more than small fountains but still peculiar. He had also learned of his immense strength and weight just one step nearly shook the thugs to their foot and he left an inch imprint in the paved stone ground. Then within a very short time much had happened, for him in what seemed like a minute he crushed them each with his anchor and one with his bare hand leaving nothing but pulpy, lumpy, messes of flesh behind.

He had fled in the ensuing chaos created by his walking, many nearby thought a weak earthquake had occurred, once he had returned to human like form when he had calmed down. However this rage was unlike that it was pure and driven, many were blinded when they angered, however he never had any clearer moments than when he was furious. Within an hour the area around the hole and a few miles of sea floor were covered in boot prints but remained clear of slime, he having used his anchor and strength to seemingly crush it from existence. By the time his rampage was finished nothing remained but wrecked ground and a large hole, every trace of the vicious feral slime eradicated. However, then he felt, nothing, the pulling sensation had stopped and with a few minutes of inaction he calmed and all was at ease.

His partner told him in deep slow words that, "There is nothing more I feel we need to do. I will contact Andrew and tell him we are ready." He knew not what they were ready for but decided he would wait and find out. So he sat, with groaning sounds inaudible due to the water, and he stayed. Thus the Titan of the Depths and his young disciple in rage rested and for a moment gained a few moments of joy. There they stayed waiting for whatever Nautilus, his eternally bonded partner had thought they were ready for. Thus they stayed this way for many days and many nights sitting, thinking, brooding, and waiting until, it began.

Ty for reading bye for now.

P.S. My original version of this story was flawed and poorly written so I have revised and am much prouder of my second take. Still though I'm a very bad writer if you have any suggestions let me know if they seem good they will be directly edited to the story. However one thing I am trying to harp on is not his powers for they are open to change but his immense strength and incredible durability(as evidenced by his with standing of the crushing 3,400 bar pressure he was w


End file.
